Blink of an Eye
by Inys
Summary: Izuku's wish is fulfilled, and he gets a quirk of his own. Instead of a borrowed power, he has a strange teleportation quirk by his side, on his road to the No. 1 Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**A My hero academia fic! Haven't done one of these before but one of my friends wanted me to do it... so yeah! This is also gonna have a lot of Notebooks Volumes in it to explain his quirk as he grows up really quickly.**

* * *

"Heroes shouldn't act like that Kacchan"

"Really! What can you even do you quirkless Deku!"

Izuku hesitated, there wasn't much he could do, it was three against one, he was bound to lose, but, he couldn't stand around and do nothing.

He looked at the kid behind him, he looked like he was in bad shape, maybe he could try throw a rock at him, but he could dodge he-

"Stop your stupid muttering DEKU!" Bakugo blasted towards him, Izuku's eyes widened, he couldn't do anything, Kacchan was blasting towards him too fast, he just stood there, frozen, eyes wide until Bakugo's was just about to touch him.

He felt himself split apart

"Huh?" Bakugo looked to his side to him...but that didn't make sense, he was just in front of Bakugo.

"What happened?" Izuku asked, Bakugo looked so shocked he forgot about the problem for a sec.

"It looked like you turned into lightning...then you um...you like, went apart and came back together..." Bakugo was smart for his age, but he still 4, he didn't know many words to explain this.

"I-I got my quirk!" Izuku yelled, momentarily forgetting about the conflict that he and Bakugo were in.

"Tch, it's still not as good as mine, but at least you aren't completely useless."

* * *

While it was cool having a quirk, Izuku was still pretty confused about it, that's what his notebook is for! Writing down everything he can think of.

**Vol 1 Quirk Notes for the Future **

**Me**

Why does my quirk turn me to electricity when I'm teleporting? There's no point to it, at least, that I know of. My quirk doesn't behave differently during something like a thunderstorm, or next to something like a power outlet. But at least it looks pretty cool.

I think the way I can teleport is really cool. I originally thought that I could only teleport where I looked at, but, one time when I was thinking, 'I need to go to the right' went to turn my head to look there, but activated my quirk accidentally. I was only around 7 at the time, so didn't really have a lot of control over it. But I just teleported right, though I slammed into the wall.

I tried to see if I could go a specific distance, like 1 metre, I can! It's really awesome! I also figured out the quirk has a sort of system in place, like a machine, really cool! I can't explain it, but I get a feeling of how far I want to move, that's like...super cool!

My quirk doesn't really do much in hurting or preventing other people from moving or doing stuff, I think mom said a word about it, it was disaebulin or something. I'll need to learn how to fight and stuff.

* * *

Izuku signed up for martial arts, 3, in fact, he wanted to learn 2 offensive types of arts, and 1 defensive. His plan was to combine all of them to create his own, unique style, that way, it'll be harder to predict his movements and harder to counter them.

* * *

His grades were still as high as ever, on par and even higher than Bakugo in some cases. After Izuku had gotten his quirk, Bakugo had begun to become friendlier and more like how he knew him as a kid. Only to him though, to everyone else he still acted like a bully. The teachers ignored this of course, they wanted him to get into UA and the school he came from would definitely get some popularity. Izuku really disliked this, he had gone to the principal multiple times, but he was brushed off, it was one of the things he didn't like about the school.

He should be able to change it after he becomes a hero though. When he becomes a hero he'll get money and will be able to change the school.

But, for now, he just needs to get to UA, that's his goal now.

* * *

**Vol 7 Quirk Notes for the Future, **

So me and Kacchan were testing out our quirks and we both found out so much stuff this time! Kacchan was able to fire a really small ball of an explosion that goes really far and is super accurate! Apparently he requires a lot of concentration, and it took a good minute for him to actually fire it.

Now my Quirk, I found out that if I jump off the ground and teleport, I actually keep my momentum, maybe this is because to the strange nature of my quirk as I turn into lightning and split apart. Normal teleportation, all of the momentum would be stopped normally. I don't know how the effect of lightning teleportation would make it keep my momentum. another thing to add to the mystery of it, but, it's a quirk, there are lots of mysteries. With a bit of concentration and effort I can make my quirk stop my momentum, but it's really hard for me, same with teleporting a lot, I found it easier to redirect it, like, if I was falling, I would teleport to the ground, and direct the force sideways, not towards the ground.

Because of this, I can hit really hard now! The problem is that some of the force will hurt me, but I tested it out.

I went into an alleyway and jumped off the wall, teleported to the next wall, jumped off, and I still kept my momentum. I could do some really flashy moves with that!

I really don't know why I didn't find this out earlier, but I guess it's because I don't use my quirk that much, I should really do more practical tests, who knows what I might find!

* * *

Izuku was bouncing around in his seat

Why?

He's almost out of Aldera Junior High.

Which means he's one step closer to UA

"Now that your all third years, you need to start thinking about your futures properly." The class sat quietly while the teacher talked.

"Now, I know you all want to get into the hero course, but, you need to be realistic, most of you're quirks aren't suited for hero work."

* * *

**(In the anime and manga he said that everyone had great quirks and wanted to be heroes, but, I find that really stupid, so many kids in that class had useless quirks. One guy had a quirk** **that inflated his head, another had one that made him have a wooden head and really long nose. The only decent quirk I saw other than Bakugo's was a guy that had rock hands. So yeah, I'm changing it.)**

* * *

"Of Course! None of these extras has what it takes to be a hero! Me and Deku are the ones with the best quirks in this shitty school, and were gonna get to UA!"

"UA? really? I heard it has a lower than 2% acceptance rate"

"All the best heroes went there, like Best Jeanist and All Might!"

"You really shouldn't call our classmates extras Kacchan."

"That's what they are though Deku! Who cares about them when we get into UA."

Izuku sighed, well, he hoped, at least when the got into UA, they could at least fix his behaviour. Bakugo was his friend and all, but, he still needed to fix his attitude, UA would be great, surrounded by other, Top-tier potential-heroes with great quirks. Kacchan would learn, it would be pretty bad in a real fight.

"Ah, Midoriya's also applying aren't you?"

Izuku just grinned "Of course sensei."

* * *

Ew, there was so much graffiti and junk in the tunnel.

Izuku didn't know why he went this way, it was shorter, but well, the scenery isn't really the best.

It was a simple tunnel underneath a bridge, a single manhole cover in it, and a bunch of junk and graffiti, nothing much else.

He was almost out when he heard some rattling behind him.

He started to turn around when he was impacted with a face full of slime.

"**Great, a nice body meat suit to help me escape from HIM, he'll never catch me and I'll escape free! Thanks, kid, you're my hero.**"

He was losing break very fast, he couldn't seem to grab onto the slime.

_Crap, a villain! I-,I gotta teleport quickly or I'll suffocate_

Unfortunately, since he turned around, he was impacted with his eyes in the slime, so he couldn't see a way out. Trying to teleport by thinking might be dangerous, for all he knew, the sludge villain could be the size of the entire tunnel, and he can't tell what direction he is because of how the slime moves he-

"FEAR NOT, WHY!? BECAUSE..."

**"NO ALL MIGHT!"**

"I AM HERE!"

"TEXAS SMASH!"

The sludge villain was blown away into small pieces, Izuku could only catch a glimpse through blurry eyes before falling unconscious.

_All...Might..?_


	2. Chapter 2: UA and Sludge Villain

**The sludge villain** **incident is gonna be right before he enters UA, so it isn't 10 months before entering UA as in Anime, just thought you should know., and the exams are gonna be around a week after the school ends. .Also, Bakugo's gonna be less of a douche this time and he and Midoriya will be friends. **

* * *

Izuku woke up to a feeling of being slapped repeatedly.

His head jumped up in a rush and hit something hard.

"Owww..." Izuku said as he rubbed his head

"**YOUNG MAN! Sorry for getting you caught up in my chase. I must be going now!**"

Izuku stared up in admiration as he just realised that he had hit his head on All Might! THE All Might!

"ALL MIGHT! ah... I'm sorry for headbutting you..."

"**WORRY NOT! I AM FINE, NOW, I MUST BE GOING!**"

"Wait! Can you sign my- HE ALREADY DID IT!?"

"**GOODBYE CITIZEN!**" All Might said as he leapt up into the air.

Izuku vigorously waved bye to All Might with stars in his eyes as he jumped away. He just met All Might! He couldn't wait to tell Kacchan about it.

Izuku now started excitedly jogging back home to tell his mom about it, and just before he took the UA exam as well! Maybe this is a sign of good luck.

CRASH

"Uhh... Oh! Sorry for bumping into you I was in a hurryimreallysorryletmehelppackup" Izuku mumbled out while he started picking up his books and a file folder that the other person had.

"Umm.. here you go-" Izuku hesitated as he looked at the man, he was very gaunt, and like he had no muscle at all.

"It's fine, thank you for picking up my stuff" The skeleton man smiled

"Well I did crash into you in the first place..."

"Nonsense, it's fine, I should've been more aware as well."

The gaunt man continued to walk forward

_He looks like he's heading towards the police station..._

Neither of them saw the bottle roll away into an alley.

* * *

BOOM!

Izuku snapped towards the sound, he widened his eyes, he saw...the sludge villain? That can't be right, All Might took care of him, didn't he?

He went towards the crowd and pushed his way to the front, he shook away the dust and ashes that were getting in his face and looked at the source of explosions.

_Definitely the sludge villain_

"That guy has a hostage!"

What? Someone else is being choked right now? Just like he was, and it's been going on for a good two minutes, he had passed out after a minute of that!

"Wasn't All Might chasing him earlier?"

"Really! All Might!"

"Where is he now?"

The sludge villain turned to face the crowd, and for a second , Izuku could see the hostage's eyes.

_Kacchan _

Izuku burst out running from the crowd

_What the hell, Why am I running? Why can't I stop?_

_"**YOU AGAIN?! I'L CRUSH YOU THIS TIME!**"_

_What to do...right! Remember your training and notes!_

The sludge villain threw a huge piece of debris at him, Izuku dodged to the side, pushed himself off of it and teleported

_Use your momentum and aim for the eyes!_

He teleported right up in his face and kicked him in the eye.

"**AHH!**" The sludge villain screamed out, for a second, he lost his form and Bakugo was able to get a breath in

_That still won't do much to get Kacchan out, maybe his explosions would affect him, wait, how can he even make explosions? His sweat should be being absorbed by the sludge villain! That's it!_

_"_Kacchan, your sweat should be being absorbed by the sludge! I'll get your hand free, then aim an explosion at him!_"_

_It's a miracle no fire or an explosion had reached him yet._

Bakugo nodded "**YOU REALLY THINK I'LL GO DOWN THAT EASILY!**"

The villain wouldn't throw another piece of debris at him, so Izuku would just have to push off of the ground instead.

In an instant, Izuku split apart and appeared right in front of the other eye and kicked it again, Bakugo, having gotten his hand out, turned it backwards and ignited his nitroglycerine.

The sludge villain was split apart in a great explosion, however, it reached further than that, he and Bakugo would be hit.

_Crap, I didn't think of this beforehand me and Kacchan are toast!_

Luckily, Bakugo did think of that beforehand and blasted towards Izuku and got them out of the way of the explosion.

* * *

Luckily, there was not much extra damage from the explosion that he and Bakugo had made in the end. All of the area had pretty much been destroyed already.

They got praised, and were let off of the hook for vigilantism, lucky it didn't go in his or Bakugo's record, Izuku could breathe a sigh of relief for that, they were warned that, if it were to happen again, they wouldn't get off that easily.

The heroes did say that they would be able to be good heroes.

Both of them had to be checked into a hospital though, where Izuku met his mom, who ran up to him with a wad of tissues in one hand, and bawling as she ran.

While she was very worried, she was also proud, saying that she did great, and he would be a great hero.

The doctor said that he and Bakugo should be fine, but they needed to stay for longer to check if they had any minor broken bones or injured muscles.

* * *

Izuku had to go to the bathroom, but the hospital he was in was very large and had lots of people. Pretty soon, he was lost in the hospital. Why didn't they just have toilets per room? Well, now that he thought about it, he had seen a couple of open rooms that had bathrooms in them, probably for more important injuries and people.

"Hello, you seem a bit lost young man." A kind looking female said to him. She had white hair and grey eyes, other than that she had no defining qualities about her. She was wearing a hospital-issued gown, a patient then.

"Yeah, well I sorta need to go to the toilet but I have no idea where it is" Izuku chuckled, saying that, he realised how cliche it was but it was the truth!

"I know that sounds cliche ut I actually need to go to thetoiletandtheressomanypeopleandit-"

"Calm down, your speaking way too fast, it's fine, I believe you, let me show you the way to the public toilets." She said as she gestured down the hallway

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

It looked like she knew the hospital well, she went through all the hallways without hesitation and showed him where the public bathrooms where.

"I-I uh, sorta don't know how to get back so could you..?" he asked a bit hesitantly, he didn't want to bother the lady.

"It's fine!" She said with a smile

Izuku was going to make sure and say something like 'if you don't want to then...' but realised that would probably only annoy her and be pointless.

Izuku nodded and went in.

She was still waiting outside when he got out, thankfully, and she continued to lead the back to his room.

"Which number is your room?"

"Um... Room 67 I think"

"So um, I forgot to ask this, but, what's your name? I'm Midoriya Izuku. "

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Todoroki Rei!"

"Really? As in the No. 2 Endeavour's family?"

He thought he saw what seemed like a multitude of different emotions pass through her eyes before she replied.

"Yes, that Todoroki" Although she seemed a bit less cheerful.

He just nodded, they probably had family problems. With bigger families, such as the Todoroki's, there would probably be more problems and arguments.

Izuku started switching to other topics, Rei didn't seem too fond of heroes, which he found strange, why marry a hero if you don't like them? But she did like gardening, which they had a good conversation about, Rei even compared his hair to a plant.

"It was fun talking with you, I haven't really talked much with anyone in a while and it was nice to talk" She said as he reached his room.

"Yeah, thank you for showing me the way," Izuku said as he bowed

"If you want to talk again, here's my phone number."

Izuku found it a bit odd that she would give it to him, but, he didn't mind, he could think about it later, though she didn't really have anyone else that she talked to, her family wasn't here. If his mom was in the hospital, Izuku would be with her almost the entire time he could, and school had been finished for about an hour now?

Looking at the clock, he realised it'd actually been almost three hours since school let out, and he had to do homework, seriously? Who gives homework on the last week of school, and the second-last day no less!.

* * *

The doctor soon checked both him and Bakugo out and Izuku talked about how he met All Might before-hand. Pretty soon, the bid each other farewell and went home, Izuku had to study for UA exams as well, fighting villains wasn't the only thing he had to do.

In the following week, Izuku refined his personal fighting style and studied hard.

After some more testing with his quirk, he found out that, when he turns into lightning and splits apart and the lightning moves towards where he wants to teleport, slows down the speed of teleportation(a skill he thought was useless up until now), you can actually see him moving towards the place where he teleports, and even better, it electrocutes anything that is touched. He isn't sure why this isn't the case when he's going faster, maybe he doesn't actually form into lighting when going faster and just splits apart, to make the teleportation almost instantaneous. The max speed he can go and still do damage, while a very small amount, is just barely visible to the naked eye. Even though it does pretty much no damage, if fighting someone with slower speed, reflexes and no enhanced eyesight, he could keep going back and forth and eventually take down an enemy.

For the UA test, he was as ready as he could ever be.

* * *

Looking up at the ginormous UA building, he feels insignificant, puny.

Izuku's looking up in awe when his view of the building suddenly changes when he lurches forward, tripping over a small indent in the lining of the bricks he hadn't noticed.

_Well, there goes my face_

But his face just stayed there, a good two feet before the pavement.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, I used my quirk on you without permission, but, It would be bad luck to trip and fall before an exam."

Izuku looked up to see a pretty looking girl with a round face and brown hair, Izuku barely registered that he was back on two legs and standing up.

"Oh..um.. well thank you..."

She simply smiled and continued walking, Izuku started as well, walking side-by-side with her.

"So you applying for hero course as well?"

She nodded her head in affirmation "Yep, I'm assuming that you are too?"

"Yeah, standing here in front of the building makes me feel sorta small"

"I'm sure it does everyone, it is pretty big, but that's to be expected from the number 1 hero school in the country."\

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Midoriya Izuku," he said, remembering his conversation with Rei.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako"

They both went into the auditorium, it was huge, larger than any he had seen before. On the stage stood Present Mic.

"Omygodit'spresentmic" Izuku blurted out

"Guess you're a fan of him huh"

"Yeah, I listen to his radio show every time it's online!"

"Hmm... I really like the Space Hero: Thirteen"

"Really!? I heard she's rescued over 1,000 people just this month alone!" **(Fake Stats, Not Real)**

"I guess you're a fanboy huh?"

"I, Uhh well..."

Ochako giggled.

Izuku blushed before turning away, then all the lights turned off. At that moment, he just realised that he didn't gush over her quirk like he would with other people. Wow, the nerves must really be getting to him.

"Hello, Little Listeners! Can I get a HEY!"

_Silence..._

"Tough crowd huh? Well, I should get on to explaining the exam. Can I get a YEAH!"

_More Silence..._

_"_Uhh...Well basically..._"_

Present Mic explained the exam pretty well, there are robots, each of them has a certain amount of points ranked in order of how hard they are, and you need to destroy as many as possible. The written exam was as follows. There were 5 exams, Maths, Science, English, Japanese, and Heroes History or Regular history, depending on which course you are applying to. You didn't necessarily have to pass the written exam, if you were aiming for Hero or Support course if you got lots of points in the Hero course or made an amazing machine in the support course. Then you will still pass, but the content you will get will be slightly different to the rest of your classmates.

The same could be said Vice-Versa, except, you wouldn't go to the same course. Say you were to do well on the written tests, then you would be placed in general education. Form there, you can go into the hero-course, to get into the support course would be very hard, same for hero course but less hard because of the sports festival. It was very unfair because people in the hero and support course would get extra training and practice, but you would need to match them or beat them without help from teachers. But such was UA.

A blue-haired boy stood up during the middle of the presentation.

"Excuse me, there seems to be an error. On this sheet of paper, there are no less than four enemies written down. Such an error is highly unbecoming of a prestigious school such as UA"

"And you! You've been muttering the entire time, it's distracting if you're not going to take this seriously, then leave!"

Wha-wait, but he hasn't been muttering, if he was surely Uraraka would've pointed it out-

He saw her giggling like a maniac at him, traitor!

He also took the time to appreciate how smart it was of her to realise that this was something that he did normally, and not point it out,which made him think he wasn't muttering, smart.

Oh, right, the blue-haired boy was still waiting for his response

"Um, well, maybe you shouldn't interrupt during the middle of him talking and expect that he's said everything, and I was just formulating a plan. No one else pointed it out, if you can't handle simple muttering, then when you're a pro-hero your gonna make a lot of mistakes when people are filming and chatting, I was just formulating my plan"

"Oh, I suppose you have a point, sorry for interrupting!" As he did a perfect 90-degree bow to both Izuku and Present Mic.

"Anyways, onto explaining that, the fourth villain is a 0 pointer! A simple obstacle with no use. I would recommend to avoid it because...well, there's no point, literally."

* * *

The written exams were a walk in the park, Izuku studied a lot, it seemed that Kacchan had as well as Izuku found him in the waiting room before him.

Uraraka seemed to be having some difficulties, and Izuku hoped she would make it, she would be a great candidate to be a hero.

* * *

UA had multiple cities for these exams! cities!

Well, that's what happens when you have big budgets.

He and Uraraka were just talking when the gate swung open and a huge alarm rang.

"What are you doing! GO GO! There's no countdown in a real fight! The die is cast!"

As everyone started pouring through the gates, Izuku only had one thought.

_Let's go._


	3. Chapter 3: UA Entrance Exam

**Let me clear up some things here. I'm most likely** **not going to have a ship, unless my friend, who you know if you read the first chapter, asks me too and helps me as I'm not too good. If I would do a ship, it would be pretty bad so I would first do another fic that is centred** **around a ship. The reason that Izuku met Rei beforehand was not because I wanted to make it a ship. It's because my friend asked me for Izuku to meet someone before going into UA, but he also wanted the person not be, like, someone like Eraserhead or something. It made more sense when he said it. I chose Rei because I wanted Izuku to have some relation to the Todoroki family. He met with Ochako because, canon. **

* * *

Yagi Toshinori couldn't believe his eyes. His gaze currently was fixed on a certain Midoriya Izuku who was participating in the UA exam.

The green-haired boy, the one who he tried to find after the sludge villain to become his successor, is in the exam! At UA!

He had wanted to meet up with the boy after the sludge villain but the boy was escorted to a hospital and he couldn't reach him, it would be very suspicious of him to visit them, even as All Might.

Even as All Might, visiting 2 boys that he had no connection with at all would still be suspicious. After they had gotten discharged from the hospital, he had lost them, they had gotten picked up by their parents and left.

He knew the green-haired boy would be heroes based on the 'Hero notes for the future' Notebook he had saw that the green-haired boy had, but he couldn't be sure if he would apply to UA, while it was the best hero-school out there, it was much easier and safer to go to other schools.

One of the other teachers saw were he was looking "Him huh? Nezu said that his application was very detailed, quite impressive. He also seems to be good at combat and using his quirk efficiently."

Yagi wordlessly nodded, he just had to hope that the boy could pass the exam, he seemed to be doing good, but, the real test was yet to come. Yagi gazed through the other monitors. He saw quite a few interesting candidates as well. A boy with an explosion quirk with an equally explosive attitude. He saw a purple-haired boy get hit in the arm by a robot, he seemed to have a non-physical quirk, as he seemed to not be using any quirk on the robots.

* * *

_Dodge Dodge Dodge! Crap!_

He winced as the robot scraped his arm, that would hurt later. He had little to no athletic ability, he forgot about that part and is regretting not working out beforehand. His clothes weren't really the best for defence either, all he was wearing was a simple t-shirt and sports shorts. He had thought it'd be better than a tracksuit since he would be colder if it got too hot.. Bad decision.

He had no way to take down any of these mock villains.

His quirk, human brainwashing, had no effect on robots. It only affected humans.

Shinsou Hitoshi, was, in one word, _fucked. _

He had thought that at least UA wouldn't be as discriminatory, well, he supposes the teachers probably aren't, hopefully. But the exam is pretty specific only for people with physical quirks or subduing quirks.

Shinsou had thought that he could get into UA hero course, and prove to everyone that said he would be a villain that he could be a hero, to prove them all wrong. But it looks like he won't be able to get even a single point.

* * *

47...49..50!

50 points.

That should be enough right?

If it wasn't Izuku didn't think he was going to be able to pass the exam. He's already pretty tired from attacking all of the previous robots. Teleporting all over the place, he had probably used his quirk more times today than he had any other day. His legs felt like they were going to turn into mush, and his arms felt like they would fall off.

He had used the same thing that he used against the sludge villain, jump, teleport, and then kick in the face. If he got into a tight spot, like getting cornered, he would teleport slowly and electrocute the robots. But still, all of the teleporting was exhausting. Izuku had lost count the robots, but if all of his 50 robots were 3 pointers, which they weren't, he would've still attacked 16.6 different robots, which alone could reach his maximum times he's used his quirk.

He saw Present Mic atop of the starting area where he had yelled for them to start. Come to think of it, who told the other groups in the other cities to start? Either they were all at different times, or there were different teachers, which was probably the case.

He saw Present Mic go under a hatchet and disappear. Well, there was probably a viewing room under there to view the city.

Doesn't make sense that he wasn't there originally though.

He saw another robot look at him, he sighed, he would have to run away. He teleported and almost tripped on a fire hydrant.

_Jeez, they sure to add every detail for a city that's gonna be destroyed. _

Izuku looked around, no robots in sight, he would take this time to rest.

He frowned, the exam seemed a bit biased, he knew the whole hero community was pretty biased towards physical quirks. But UA had Nezu, a highly intelligent animal, surely he would know that his test was biased, he had heard rumours that Eraserhead was also working at UA, he had a non-physical quirk, if Nezu didn't, surely he would add another way to finish the exam for non-physical quirked people. They both know that they are missing out on so many different heroes.

He was interrupted by a robot crashing through the building right next to him. His eyes darted around him, there was no way he could run away in time, it was a one pointer, which was a lot faster than the other 3 robots.

_Crap_

Izuku's eyes widened, without thinking, he just teleported left and rammed into a person, he fell on the ground.

"Ow..."

He looked up and saw Uraraka

"Oh, sorry, looks like a teleported way too far."

"That's your quirk huh? That would be pretty useful in getting other people out of a sticky situation, just teleporting them. How many points do you have? I have about 43"

"Oh, me? I have 50 points, and I can't teleport other-"

"Wow! You must be really good!"

"Yeah but I-"

He was interrupted by a giant robot, taller than all of the buildings in the city. It was ginormous, and Izuku had never anyone as large as that. Not on T.V, and not in person. It was _huge. _

Izuku saw the face of the robot.

_0 pointer_

A huge mock villain and it was 0 points! 0!

Izuku couldn't really think any more as it started to bring it's foot down. It was beyond large, even though it was only the foot, the surface area of it was so large that even if they tried to run, they wouldn't make it.

Izuku didn't think, just did. It was just like the sludge villain incident, it was exhilarating, amazing. In an instant, he and Uraraka were teleported away from the foot.

Izuku rolled across the ground for a bit and stopped, sprawled along the ground, exhausted.

Uraraka however, had a bit more energy and didn't fall.

* * *

"Huh...I could've sworn he had said he couldn't teleport other people..." Nezu said, in fact, Nezu was quite impressed with Izuku's application to UA. His quirk registry had contained lots of information and even possible applications. Though he was sure that he had phrased teleporting other people as 'Tried to transport other people, many times, but I am unable to do so.'

Toshinori also looked confused, "I could've sworn that he would've used that during the sludge villain incident, it would've been much more efficient..." he murmured

"He could've awakened it just now, a spur of the moment when he thought he would die. We wouldn't have allowed that of course."

* * *

Uraraka looked shocked as the foot slammed down onto the ground. That was close, good thing that he had teleported them both out. She looked towards him, looked like he was knocked out, he was probably very tired after gaining 50 points and then teleporting both of them out.

She sighed, she was also exhausted, but the exam wasn't over yet, actually, how long would it be until the exam ended? Uraraka looked around, Present Mic had said that there were clocks on the tallest towers in the middle of the city that displayed the time left until the exam would end. The problem was since the 0 pointer rose in the middle, it also destroyed all of the towers that showed the time.

She looked towards the 0 pointer, it was slow, like, really slow. It's probably only hard to take down and can dish out damage if get close, other than that, it doesn't really have anything to be afraid of. The size is probably used to intimidate, if you had to face it head-on, and couldn't run, then it would be a big problem. But that would never happen unless a villain was to obtain blueprints of the robots and have the materials to build them.

She sighed, her brown eyes flickering across the destroyed battlefield. The robot had destroyed pretty much everything in the centre of the city.

Her eyes snapped down to Izuku, who was still sprawled on the ground, she would have to move him out of the way of the battle as he could get injured.

Uraraka's thoughts were interrupted with Present Mic's voice.

"TEST IS FINISHED! YOU MAY NOW LEAVE AND YOU WILL GET YOUR RESULTS IN A WEEK OR SO! HEAD TO RECOVERY GIRL IF YOU ARE INJURED!"

Recovery girl was heading around to people who were injured and treating them. The different exams were definitely held during different times, otherwise, who would heal the other groups?

Recovery girl was wearing a head...guard?

Recovery Girl's eyes were darting from person to person until they landed on Izuku, She simply sighed, Uraraka thought she heard her murmur something like 'So he's one of those...' until she leaned down and kissed him on the leg.

Uraraka stared, she had heard that she had to do that, but it was no less weird seeing an old lady kiss a young man.

She looked towards Uraraka, who was suddenly feeling nervous, she didn't really want to be kissed.

"You look fine, here, have some gummies" The youthful hero handed her some gummy bears, all red. Uraraka eyed them suspiciously, before gobbling them all up. After eating them she realised how hungry she was.

* * *

Izuku had woken up in the infirmary. Apparently he was being tended to by a young nurse around the same age as him. There were a couple other people around, the young nurse had informed him that he had been here for around 15 minutes since he was unconscious he was brought to the infirmary.

The nurse said that she still had to do a small check up on him before he left. The Nurse was quite talkative and he learned that her name was Shouya Akemi. He grabbed out his phone and texted his mom about the exam and said he would be coming home now. He also texted Rei telling her that he had taken the UA exam.

* * *

During the following week, Izuku had trained more, talked with Bakugo about the exam, and started talking to Rei more. During the week, he had tried to practice teleporting other people, but

That was until he got the letter from UA.

Izuku was staring straight at the letter on the table. His mom was peeking from behind the door. With a sigh, he ripped open the letter.

_Crap, What if I destroyed the letter inside it?_

His worries were for nothing as a hologram display of All Might appeared.

All Might looked surprised, then looked towards a person offstage and nodded vigorously.

" *Ahem* YOUNG MIDORIYA! I AM PLEASED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE PASSED THE EXAM!"

Izuku felt tears pricking the corner of his eyes as he heard the news.

"HOWEVER! BEATING ROBOTS WAS NOT THE ONLY POINT OF THE EXAM! THERE WAS A SECOND SCORING SYSTEM THAT SCORED ON YOU RESCUING OTHER PEOPLE ALONE, YOU GOT 50 POINTS, ALONGSIDE YOU SAVING YOUNG URARAKA, YOU HAVE GAINED AN EXTRA 40 POINTS!"

Izuku was full-on bawling now, he had finally gotten into his dream school!

The hologram display had changed to show the scoreboard.

It was as follows:

1st: Midoriya Izuku

Villain Points: 50

Rescue Points: 40

Overall Score: 90

2nd Place: Bakugo Katsuki

Villain Points: 77

Rescue Points: 0

Overall Score: 77

3rd Place: Ejirou Kirishima

Villain Points: 41

Rescue Points: 30

Overall Score: 71

* * *

Izuku blinked, then again, his green eyes darted across the screen, over, and over again.

**_He beat Bakugo._**

* * *

**I still had more content I wanted to add to this chapter, but I decided to just do it in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
